


My (Un)Glamorous Boyfriend

by Soccer_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Various Kinks, Watersports (only for like one chapter though)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer_Sehun/pseuds/Soccer_Sehun
Summary: Kyungsoo really had to pee, but with his perverted boyfriend lurking around, it looked like he wasn't going to be able to do it in peace. Kris just wants an adorable boyfriend like the one his baby brother, Jongin has and gets one in the form of Sehun, who dislocates his shoulder every time they have sex.





	1. My Idiot Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this another one of my fics I decided to cross post over to Ao3! I hope you guys enjoy it and who knows I'll probably update it really soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cross post of my Kaisoo fic from AFF. Based off the yaoi manga Kareshi Glamourous by Asia Watanabe. Probably won't start this until like next month and it's only going to be like 6-7 chapters 

"Soo, can I watch you pee?” My idiot boyfriend asked me as we sat at our desks waiting for our summer school teacher to show up. He had his usual infectious smile gracing his face while he looked at me expectantly.

“What the hell, Jongin?” I asked him after I got over the initial shock of the question. His smile got even wider and I knew this dumbass was dead serious. 

“C’mon babe, just this once please~” He begged as he moved his seat closer to mine until he was literally inches away from my face. “I promise it’ll only be this once, I just really want to see it.”

“No.” I respond bluntly before going back to the textbook in front of me. I could care less why he wanted to see because we both knew that it was mostly likely him just trying to find another way to get into my pants.

“But Soo-”

“No.” 

“But hyung can we at least go talk to Chanyeol-hyung about it?” He pouted, knowing I could never say no to his adorable attempt at aegyo. 

“Fine.” I sighed in defeat, knowing there was no point in even attempting to argue the matter. With that he was dragging me down the hall towards our school nurse’s office.

“Jongin, Kyungsoo so nice to see my two favorite delinquents!” Chanyeol beamed when he saw us entering the room. “You guys didn’t get into another fight again did you?” Any normal person would’ve probably been offended by that, but Jongin and I were pretty notorious for coming to his office sporting bruises after our many fights with other kids at our school.

“Ha-ha, no, hyung, I finally asked Soo about the thing and he wanted to find out more about it.” Jongin responded cheerfully.

“Actually-” Before I could say anything, Chanyeol interrupted me.

“Well, you’ve certainly come to the right place, my young horny friends!” He motioned for us to take a seat on the bed next to his desk before pulling up a webpage that was rather hard to see without my glasses. Once he had the webpage up, he turned back towards us with the closest thing to a serious expression he could muster. “Okay, so listen up, what you dicks are interested in is called urophilia.” He noted the confused expression on my face before continuing. “Basically what that means is Thing 1 over here” He looked in Jongin’s direction “wants to watch you pee before fucking you.” I cringed mentally at the thought, but apparently Jongin had other ideas and motioned for Chanyeol to continue with his so called lecture.

He turned to me once Chanyeol had finished showing us an “educational” video about urophilia (which I’m pretty sure was just some porn video he dug up). As usual, his stupid grin was back on his face.

“So what do you think?” He asked expectantly, probably hoping that I would agree to his new found fetish. I wasn’t going to lie, I was a little intrigued but I would never let him or that idiot giant we call our friend in on it. Instead of answering him, I got up and laid down on the other unused bed, making sure to draw the curtain shut behind me.

“Don’t worry about, Nini, he’ll come around eventually.” I heard Chanyeol say. 

“Trust me, I won’t. One way or another, I’m going to get my golden shower from my Soo.” I rolled my eyes at my idiot boyfriend’s relentlessness. Why am I dating someone like him again? Before I could even answer that question, a realization dawned on me.

Shit, I really need to go take a piss.


	2. My Wet Boyfriend

I tried to will away the urge to go but it only worked for about fifteen minutes and now I felt like I had to go more than ever. The only problem was trying to sneak past Jongin so I could pee in peace. If I went to the bathroom in school, he’d definitely be on my heels the whole time and now definitely wasn’t a good time to indulge in his kinks. After a few more minutes of lying there, I figured out my plan. My mind set I got out of bed and made my way towards the door, hoping that Jongin and Chanyeol were still in stuck in their conversation, but unfortunately luck wasn’t on my side.

“Soo, where are you going?” Jongin asked before I could make it to the door. I cursed my somewhat rotten luck but didn’t break my composure.

“I’m going outside to have a smoke.” I replied calmly hoping that would be enough to deter him from any further questions.

“I’ll come with you, I have smoked since yesterday.” He got up and walked over to me, a smug smirk on his face as if he knew what was going on. I continued walking with Jongin close behind me until we reach the courtyard.

Once outside, I pulled out two cigarettes and handed one to Jongin before lighting mine and he lit his too. With every drag I took it became harder to resist the urge to piss but Jongin was standing right there and he was the last person who I wanted to see me go to the bathroom. Just think about other stuff, Soo. As long as you take your mind off it then maybe it’ll go away.

“Kyungsoo, are you okay?” Jongin asked after he put his cigarette out, breaking me from my thoughts.

“Well it is hot out, genius.” I retorted before I put out my cigarette, still attempting to keep my cool although I felt like I was going to burst if I didn’t find a bathroom soon. He didn’t respond and I looked over to see him staring at me as if I were a piece of meat.

“Soo, did you know you look absolutely ravishing today?” I had heard that tone enough times to know what it meant as he moved closer to me. I couldn’t help gasping when I felt his strong arms wrap around me . How does he manage to get me so worked up with only a few words and one look? Maybe it was the fact that he had the brightest smile I’d ever seen or maybe it was because he was so handsome.

“You know that I love everything about you right?” His breath ghosted against my neck and I let out a small whimper when I felt his hands move under my uniform shirt. “How you won’t take shit off of anybody,” He kissed the sensitive spot near my ear, causing me to release a low moan. “How your body reacts whenever I touch it,” To make his point he caressed both of my nipples before moving his hands slightly lower towards my pants. This time my moan was much louder and I relaxed into his touch as he made short work of my belt and unbuttoned my pants. “But I especially love how well your dick fills me up when you fuck me.” He purred before he moved back, causing me to whimper at the loss of contact. By now my erection was straining against my underwear. Shit, now I have a boner and I need to piss. Dammit Jongin why do you have be horny now of all times? I cursed my boyfriend mentally as he got on his knees in front of me, looking up at me with hungry eyes while I palmed myself through my underwear.

“Can I suck it, Soo?” He asked innocently as if it were the most innocent thing in the world. I gave a nod as a sign of approval, not trusting myself to speak without giving away how desperate for release I was.

Jongin was swift in pulling down my pants in order to free my dick from its confines. It was red and practically begged to be touched. I braced myself against the wall as Jongin gave the first few kittenish licks before completely engulfing it. He sucked as if his life depended on it and I nearly came when I felt him relax his throat while he began to massage gently my balls. By now I had completely given up on containing my moans.

He released me from his mouth just as I was nearing my climax and I groaned in frustration. “Look at how hard you are for me today, Soo.” He remarked in a lust filled voice, wiping the precum off the side of his face before he took hold of my cock and began to pump it slowly.

“It's...all...your..fault...asshole!” I managed to barely pant out as I felt myself nearing my climax again. Not to mention the fact that now I really needed to piss even more badly now.

I saw Jongin unbutton his pants before his hand disappeared behind his back. A tell tale moan alerted me to what he was doing and it turned me on even more. “I know it's been awhile but I really think you should top this time, baby.” He groaned out as he continued working himself open. By now I was seated on the ground with my back against the wall while he jerked me off. I could give less of a fuck about whoever saw us, all I wanted right now was to fuck the beautiful man in front of me. Before I knew it, he had let go of me and was now facing away from me with his hole exposed. He looked back at me with half lidded eyes. “Go on, Soo, lick your prize.” He purred, beckoning me to do so. I leaned closer, my tongue savoring every ounce of Jongin’s ass before I got to my prize. I relished in his moans and whimpers as I licked and sucked like he was the sweetest piece of candy.

Once I pulled away, he turned back around and captured our lips in a heated lip lock as he straddled me before sinking down on my neglected dick. We both moaned at the action and I barely had time to grab hold of Jongin’s hips before he began riding me at a blistering pace.

“Oh fuck, Soo! You’re filling me up so good!” He panted as I thrusted up to match his rhythm, apparently hitting his prostate in the process. It had been awhile since I had fucked Jongin like this and I had forgotten how amazing being inside him felt as he clenched his walls around me in just the right way.

“Nngh...what the fuck?!” I was so caught up in my pleasure induced haze, I hadn’t even noticed his fingers make their way towards my entrance. I gasped when I felt two fingers enter me and I practically growled when I felt Jongin get up, his uniform tie in hand. Before I could react Jongin had flipped me over onto my stomach and had my hands tied behind my back.

“Ah! What...the...actual fuck, Jongin?!” I moaned as I felt him brush my prostate. I was having a pleasure overload but my bladder still felt like it was about to burst.

“I know you’re hiding something from me, Soo.” Jongin replied calmly as he curled his fingers, purposefully missing my prostate. “If you don’t tell me then we won’t continue.” He smirked at me before removing his fingers.

“You’re such an ass-!” Before I could finish, I whimpered as I felt something much larger enter me. I looked up to see Jongin flash me a cocky smile before pulled out and thrust back in again. It dawned on me that the little shit had actually been planning on seducing me so he could get me like this. He began thrusting brutally slow, missing my prostate every time until he finally pulled out, and I felt like I was slowing losing my mind. If I could’ve have I would have slapped him for teasing me like this.

“Still not going to tell me, Soo?” He began rubbing his dick against my entrance and it took all my strength not to beg him right then and there. “So that’s the game you wanna play?”

“You’re such an ass!” I whined as I struggled against my binds. I was at my breaking point between pissing all over myself and cumming and Jongin knew it.

He moved closer to me “Looks like I’ll just have to fuck the disobedience out of you, babe.” Jongin whispered in my ear as he caressed my body. “Now spread your legs for me, baby. Don’t you want my big dick?” I had no choice but to obey him as he fondled my erection. I practically screamed when I felt his fingers enter me again. “You’re so wet for me, Soo, all for me.”

“Ah...all for you...Only for you.” I moaned when I felt him remove his fingers.

“That’s it baby, moan for me. All you have to do is ask me and I can make you see stars.” Jongin sounded like he was struggling to keep it together too. “Just say it, Soo.”

I finally gave in knowing this was a losing battle for me. “Please fuck me with your big dick, Jongin. I want you to fuck me so hard, that I won’t be able to walk for days.” That did it. Within seconds he was thrusting into at a blinding speed. I cried out as he hit my prostate repeatedly within precise accuracy. It didn’t take much more until my vision began blurring and I felt myself on the brink of climax again. “Please let me come, Jongin!”

Jongin smirked and sped up his thrusts “Well...since you asked nicely, I think you’ve held your pee in long enough.” He replied cheerfully and I nearly passed out from shock. That dick knew the whole time?!

“You knew?!” I screamed after a particularly hard thrust.

Jongin looked away sheepishly but didn’t slow down his pace “Yeah sorry, Soo, I just love seeing you act all stubborn and tough. It’s so cute!” He practically cooed. “Now let me make it up to you, babe.” I moaned as he hit my prostate again.

“Shit...Jongin more!” He stayed true to his word and continued to pound into me until I felt a wave of pleasure rush over me and a ribbon of white and clear liquid erupted from my dick. Jongin wasn’t too far behind in his release and he came inside me with a low grunt.

We sat there trying to catch our breath for a few minutes before I noticed Jongin picking with something in front of me. “Hey Soo, your cum and piss mixed together!” He ran his finger through the mixture before he held it up for me to see before directing my attention back towards the puddle. “Check it out, I made a rainbow!” He remarked cheerfully.

Why am I dating this dumbass again?


	3. My Soon To Be Abstinent Boyfriend

“Soo, you know I love you right?” I asked as I thrust into my pliant boyfriend underneath me. “You know you’re my whole life? I adore everything about you.” I sped up my thrusts, making sure I was just barely grazing his special spot, and watched as he unraveled even further under me.

“Nngh...Jongin...too much! Ah, I’m so close!” My little boyfriend cried out after a particularly hard thrust. We’ve been dating for two years and I don’t think I’ll ever get over how beautiful he looked while getting fucked. His hair was mussed into an unruly mess that partially framed his face which was glistening with the sweat that ran down his face as he kept moaning and began to match my rhythm.

“I’m absolutely madly in love with you babe!” I groaned against his neck after I left another hickey alongside the dozens of other ones that were already littering it from our previous sessions. We had been fucking for the past few hours throughout the house and Kyungsoo and I had cum at least 3 times but neither one of us seemed like we were going to stop anytime soon. We both ended up coming a few minutes later after I finally hit his sweet spot.

A few minutes later while Kyungsoo and I were basking in our post-orgasmic haze, a thought crossed my mind and I read over and grabbed one of Kyungsoo’s favorite sex toys. Hopefully, he’d be up for another round because my libido was raging extra hard tonight and it could be satisfied by my favorite little penguin.

“Hey, baby, for our next round do you wanna use a vibrator? I know how much you love having it nestled between those perky little butt cheeks of yours.” I smirked when I saw his flustered expression at the mention of the sex toy. Safe to say we ended up going for two more rounds after that and Kyungsoo had a pretty obvious limp the next few days at school.

* * *

“Ow!” I hissed out after a sharp pain shot up my spine after I sat down on the bed next to Chanyeol’s desk. Jongin and I had our fuckfest marathon last night and I hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep because of it. “Stupid Jongin and his overactive dick…” I muttered while still trying to ease the now dull ache in my ass before Chanyeol pulled up a seat next to me. ‘What if Jongin gets sick of me soon and tosses me aside...Doesn’t the old saying go “the hotter the passion, the faster it’’ cool?”’

“So what seems to be the problem, my little protege?” Chanyeol’s sickeningly cheerful voice questioned from beside me. “Is my favorite idiot causing you problems again?”

“Yeah something like that, hyung.” I frowned at the thought of what was bothering me and I know Chanyeol could read the worried look on my face. He reached into his desk drawer and grabbed two lollipops before he handed one to me.

“Here you go, my friend now tell hyung what’s bothering you.” He said while he licked his lollipop and gave me a rather expectant look.

I sighed before I spoke “Well hyung, it’s about matters of love and relationships and stuff-”

“Ah yes the wonders of yuth!” He exclaimed from around his lollipop causing me to give him a confused look.

“Hyung, don’t you mean youth?”

“That’s what I said, silly! Yuth!” Chanyeol giggled and I gave up the argument, knowing that it was pointless.

“Anyways, hyung, I'm scared that my relationship with Jongin has become purely physical and that he's going to end up dumping me once he gets sick of having sex with me...” I spilled my guts to Chanyeol and by the end of it, he was pondering something before he spoke up.

“Well have you guys ever tried abstaining from sex for at least a week?” Chanyeol inquired “Because if you guys do hypothetically overdo it then you may find that your love is purely physical and then want to break up or something.” He licked his lollipop again and looked at me expectantly.

“But what if the “raging bull” cheats on me?” I frowned at the very thought of it happening.

“It would be a yuthful tragedy of unbridled passion.” Chanyeol said wistfully “Besides what better way for the sex demon to prove the so-called undying love that he's always running around here talking about than to make him take a break from plowing your ass for a week?” And that was how Chanyeol and I formulated a way to get my soon-to-be abstinent boyfriend to prove his love for me.

 


	4. My Abstinent Boyfriend

“What do you mean no sex for a week?! That’s practically impossible for me, babe!” Jongin screeched after I told him what the deal was going to be with the next week during our lunch together. I have to admit it was kinda hilarious to see his pouty reaction to the idea of him not being able to get any for the next seven days.

“Exactly what I said, asshat. No sex for a bloody week!” I stated firmly before eating some more of my ramen “My ass is on fire at least four days of the week and I think we may be overdoing it. Besides maybe if you could respond to your teachers as quickly as you responded to me you wouldn’t be failing half of your classes right now.”

“But Soo~, if Junior doesn’t get the proper amount of stimulation every day then he’ll fall off.” He whined and pointed to his crotch.

“Well obviously Junior is going to have to get over it,” I grumbled, looking him dead in the eye and trying to be as serious as possible. It was rather hard given the fact that Jongin was looking at me with those adorable puppy eyes and I could feel my resolve already starting to crumble a little. ‘C’mon Kyungsoo, pull yourself together, this is for the good of your relationship.’ I reminded myself then an idea came to mind that would hopefully keep Jongin at bay for the next week. “What if I told you that we could still kiss and hug? As long as you do this for me this week and afterward we can fuck until our heart’s content.”

That idiot’s face lit up “Really?! You mean it, Soo?!” I answered his question with a kiss on the cheek, causing his grin to grow ten times bigger if that was possible. With that, I knew I had him pulled in hook, line, and sinker. Little did I know this would be the longest week of my life and probably his.

 

* * *

After that we pretty much acted like two virgins around the school campus for the rest of the day, holding hands and whatnot. Last night when I stayed over at Jongin’s, the only thing we did was sleep. No fondling or groping, just cuddling and sleeping and I must admit I kinda missed having Junior in my ass at least one time that night. I think the feeling may have been mutual because I woke up the next morning with Jongin’s raging morning wood digging into my butt. Luckily I managed to slip out of the bed and get showered in time before Jongin could wake up and try to pounce on me as he usually would in a situation like that. Anyways, once we got to our first period, which ironically happened to be gym class, we had our first real test of wills.

Even though it was our senior year of high school, I never did quite understand why our first period was physical education. It was always annoying to get sweaty for all the wrong reasons, first thing in the morning and what was worst was the fact that my eternal horndog of a boyfriend was also in that class.

“I know you’re staring at my ass, Jongin.” I huffed while I changed into my gym shorts. I turned and looked at him and sure enough, my suspicions were confirmed as Jongin tried to quickly turn his gaze somewhere else even though it was too late.

“Oh come on, Soo, you didn’t say anything about me looking at you. It’s not my fault that you have the best body ever~.” My idiot boyfriend whined as if he was a petulant child and not a seventeen soon to be an eighteen-year-old man.

“It’s literally only the first day, you loser. If you can’t make it through today, then I have no clue what you’re going to do for the next six days.” I scoffed after I was finished changing leaving behind a pouting Jongin.

I wish I could say that that was the last bit of temptation, I faced that day, but boy was Jongin relentless. For the rest of the day, he sent me extremely inappropriate text messages in class and attempted to get me hot and bothered at lunch by whispering all the things he would make me want to ride him until tomorrow. On the bright side, I managed to resist him each time however, I was still left walking with a boner by the end of school. Jongin didn’t really help it by trying to make out with me before we left campus and practically palmed me when we were walking home. I also may have accidentally whispered “I want to have sex” while we were both caught up in the moment. Luckily we were right outside of my apartment and I sprinted inside and slammed the door before Jongin could even follow me inside. Needless to say, once I got back to my apartment, the first thing I did was get reacquainted with my hand in ways that hadn’t happened since before I started dating Jongin two years ago.

I’ll admit it got a bit easier for me to resist over the next few days after that slip up on the first day but I can’t say the same thing for Jongin. If anything he actually grew bolder in his attempts to seduce me. They included trying to sneak a quickie in the janitor’s closet, attempting to give me a blowjob during our movie night, and lastly is trying to cop a feel in the boy’s bathroom. Let’s just say that with each time, he was only left with the comfort of his hands. Maybe I was being an asshole for slightly enjoying seeing my boyfriend so worked up from lack of release, but it was so damn funny to see how he became flustered at the slightest touch.

* * *

**(Jongin's POV)**

“Hyung, I’m going crazy over not being able to get any! I can’t believe my lovely Soo would torture me like this~” I whined in defeat while Chanyeol-hyung continued to eat his lunch. I usually skipped class in here and today was no exception, especially since Soo decided to block all of my advances today...again. It had been like this for the past few days and I was glad to have finally been at the end of this stupid deal that we had made.

Hyung stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke up in his normally cheerful voice “Well, I mean you’d rather do this and help ease any doubts in Soo’s mind about your relationship-”

“Wait, what do you mean Soo has “doubts” about our relationship?!” I couldn’t believe my ears. Was I doing something wrong and neglecting my baby Soo? “I thought I was doing everything right as a boyfriend…” I began to pout at the thought of my boyfriend feeling insecure about our relationship. It was then that Chanyeol-hyung began spilling his guts about how Soo was concerned about us having too much sex and how he was the one who gave Soo the idea to have us be abstinent for a week. By the end of the story, he was struggling to get out of the headlock I had put him in.

“It was only supposed to be a little test for you, Nini!” Hyung gasped out once I released him from the headlock.

That’s when I got a brilliant idea to get back at my darling little Soo with Chanyeol-Hyung’s help. _“Well, if_ _Soo_ _wants to test me then I’ll test him….”_

 

* * *

**(Kyungsoo's POV)**

“Maybe I shouldn’t have made this abstinence thing last a week...I mean Jongin wasn’t the only one who initiated all of the sex we had and I kinda miss going at it nonstop.” I thought to myself as I walked to Chanyeol-hyung’s office where I was supposed to be meeting him and Jongin for something. As I got closer to his office I could hear what sounded along the lines of dull thuds and what sounded like faint moans. “That’s strange I don’t think Baekhyun-hyung is done with class right now and I highly doubt hyung would be dumb enough to cheat on him.”  I thought as I rounded the corner and found myself face to face with the door and the ever-increasing noise. When I opened the door I was faced with a sight I never thought I’d see in a million years.

There, on the bed was my blonde haired boyfriend and Chanyeol-hyung holding each other in what looked to be a rather passionate embrace. Upon hearing the door open Jongin stopped whatever the hell he was doing and turned to look me dead in the eyes before uttering the most dreaded words in our relationship:

“Look Soo, I’m cheating on you!” He said it so cheerfully and with no remorse as if it was the most normal thing to happen. Before I knew what had happened a sob racked through my body and my face was soaked in tears. That’s when Kai’s face dropped and he let go of Chanyeol-hyung and rushed over to where I was standing. “Whoa! Soo I was only kidding! Hyung and I both are still fully clothed!” He stated frantically as he let go of me and took a step back so I could see that he was telling the truth. “Baby you know I’d never hurt you like that! I only wanted to play a little prank on you for doubting me.” Jongin exclaimed after he pulled me into another hug and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Oh my god, you asshole! I get it was a joke but you took it a little too far.” I hit him in his arm before wiping my tear stained cheeks with my uniform sleeve.”

“Ouch! Baby that hurt! I already said I was sorry for it…” Jongin whimpered as he nursed his injured arm.

“Good! It should after...you t-tried...to hurt m-me...like that you, d-dickhead.” I said in between sniffles as I finally calmed down. That’s when Jongin and I caught each other’s gazes and all the sexual tension of the week finally caught up with us again. Jongin was the one to make the first move this time as he moved closer to me again.

“I have to admit it was cute to see you a little worked up over us but trust me, baby, I don’t plan on giving you up anytime soon or to ever actually hurt you like that. I love you too much to do that. I honestly don’t think I’d be able to forgive myself for being that foolish.” His voice had dropped to the same husky octave that he always used with me in the bed as he whispered that into my ears. It was in that moment I realized two things: 1. I was an idiot for ever questioning our relationship in the first place and 2. Going a week without sex was the dumbest thing we could’ve ever tried.”

Jongin and I ended up get reacquainted with each other’s bodies right there in hyung’s office. Thankfully Chanyeol-hyung had some lube stashed away in the desk drawer for when he and Baekhyun have their own in school trysts which made it easier for us to get down to business quickly. I ended up coming in pants while Jongin was sucking on my nipple before had even gotten the chance to undo my belt.

“Wow, Soo, you came just from that?” Jongin smirked as he helped me out of my clothes. I was too busy sucking hickeys onto his neck to even pay attention to his comment. In a matter of minutes, we were both naked and I was on my knees sucking his dick like my life depended on it. I tongued his slit, knowing it drove him crazy whenever I did that and sure enough I was rewarded with a loud moan. I could feel myself coming again as his grip tightened a little in my hair, signaling that he was also on the verge of release.

“Fuck, Soo, I’m coming!” He moaned again and I sped up my sucking, making sure to take him as deep as possible as I could. I guess that was one of the perks of lacking a gag reflex.

Once Jongin finally came, I made sure to lap up every bit of the salty liquid before I stood up and pulled him into a heated kiss. We shared his taste for a moment before I pulled away moaning in surprise at a sudden intrusion at my entrance. Before I could protest Jongin had me on one of the beds with my ass up and he was buried balls deep inside of me.

“Wow, baby, I’m shocked you’re so loose after one week with sex.” He husked as he began thrusting at a rough pace “Have you been playing with your ass while you were at home? Or maybe you’ve been using another guy to fill you up?”

“Mm...no-ah!...Jongin right there...only you!” I tried to form a coherent sentence but was rather hard with Jongin hitting my prostate with each thrust.

“That’s right, Soo, only me. No one can make you feel like I do or touch you in the right places like I do.” He purred and as if to emphasize his point he reached around and tweaked my nipples which was the last thing I needed to send me over the edge. I came on the bed with spurts while somewhere in between that time Jongin also ended up coming too.

‘Holy fuck if sex is going to be like that every time we take a break from it then maybe we need to try sex breaks a little bit more often.’  I thought to myself after I finally came down from my high,

“You know I love you right?” He asked with a smile as he pulled me in and wrapped an arm around my waist while we tried to catch our breaths from that intense round of sex.

“I love you too, Nini.” I smiled at him and pecked his lips. Unfortunately, we couldn’t bask in the afterglow too much when a thought crossed both of our minds.

“Yeol-hyung!” We said in unison as we looked over to see our hyung staring at us from the bed he and Jongin had been in earlier with a nosebleed and a raging boner.

“Holy shit, Jongin, I think we broke him,” I stated as I waved my hand in front of him and received no response. Needless to say, Baek-hyung wasn’t very pleased with us breaking his boyfriend but it wasn’t anything a few rounds of sex couldn’t fix by the next day. We didn’t really fuck at school after that.


End file.
